


Self-Abasement

by Moonswing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Incubi, M/M, light messing with minds, the old good vs evil routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Hugh has always known what he's wanted out of life and how to get it. His younger brother Allen has always been less certain, but seemed to be on his way to figuring it out. But the rectory Hugh now lives in has a dark secret, and once Allen discovers it, takes to it a little too well. Hugh just hopes he can save his brother's soul before it's too late for him.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Self abasement:  
elevates the spirit, minimizes the body.

&&  
&&&  
&&

Hugh had always known exactly what he wanted to do with his life. Well, there was the few first years working on motor functions, speech, and a brief period of time that his greatest ambition was to be a fire truck, but just as he was rounding five his parents had some kind of religious affirmation and started going to church. Whether it was for themselves or wanting to better parents Hugh still didn’t know, but when he saw the priest preside over the service, he knew he didn’t want anything else for his life. 

His parents encouraged him, they had even when he’d wanted to be a fire truck, but looking back, felt they’d been pretty certain puberty would change his mind. It didn’t. He understood the need for other professions, but knew within himself there was only way path for him to take. 

Seminary school right out of high school, and ordained before his mid-twenties. 

Hugh had a brother two years younger than himself, Allen, whose attitude towards life was… less certain. He had no idea what he wanted from his life, but was in college getting his liberal arts degree and sleeping around enough for the both of them while he figured it out- he called his brother a lot too. 

Hugh didn’t mind, and lucked out from the start; the church he was assigned to was only an hour from home- half that from Allen’s campus in another direction. He had a feeling he’d be seeing the other brunet a lot the next few years. And that was fine; Hugh was very aware there were those who wandered before figuring out where they were walking to. 

“Oh, hello!” a woman greeted him upon entry to the rectory. “My name’s Emily; I’m the housekeeper here. More of a groundskeeper, actually,” was the added chuckle, holding out her hand. 

He shook the appendage, his own gloved against the cold. “I have to say, it is impressively clean. And by such a beautiful young lady.” 

She flushed. “Why, thank you. I’m also Pastor Ian’s great niece.” 

No touchy. “Message received.” 

“Good. Keys to here and the church are on a ring on the desk upstairs,” was the add. “Uncle Ian has already gone to bed for the night, but you’ll see him in the morning.” 

“Thank you.” Daring to let optimism bloom inside him, Hugh went upstairs. He found the keys in the aforementioned location, and moved on to the bedroom to get unpacked. 

Then he took one look at the small bed and decided passing out was a better idea. 

&

Hugh, despite his calling in life, did still have his vices, and a week later his psyche gifted him with the oddest of scenes. It was more sensation than any actual imagery, dark eyes and large, warm hands and a hardness that could only be a partner’s length, and he cussed when he woke- he hadn’t returned to consciousness in wet sheets since he’d been a teenager. 

He didn’t have a problem with the homosexual aspect. He’d long decided that a person’s gender shouldn’t have anything to do with the affection you felt for them. It only bothered him that he’d never had a dream that… lifelike. Brushing it off as an odd, probably one-time occurrence, he bundled the sheets for the wash and got ready for his day. 

On his way down the stairs, he stumbled on a conversation already in progress between Emily and Ian. “You have to tell him. He probably already knows and doesn’t realize it.” 

“I know Emily, just-” 

“Tell who what?” Hugh asked, entering the room. “I apologize if it’s none of my business, but it seems to be a concern.” 

“Tell you,” the woman stated despite the other’s sigh. “That we keep an incubus in the basement.” 

The newcomer was at a loss for words. An incubus. A demon, in the basement? “Assuming that’s true, for what purpose?” 

This time, the man stepped in. “He was captured decades ago. The priests here at the time couldn’t destroy him completely, so he is imprisoned. He’s very calm, doesn’t cause unwarranted trouble, however… There is a contract he’s under.” 

“What sort of contract?” 

“He’s allowed to nourish himself on those who live in the rectory, but not to the point of death.” 

“So… in a week or so… me.” 

“It was me for almost thirty-five years,” Ian returned. “And I’m still kicking. Sometimes Emily wakes from a nap with a little spring in her step,” he continued, teasing the woman. 

“Want to find out what else I can do with this broomstick?” she drawled back irritably. 

“Depends. Is it something Anan showed you?” 

“Anan?” Hugh interrupted, trying to process what was happening. “You call it by name?” 

The older man’s smile was unreadable. “It gets old after a while, saying ‘the demon in the basement’ over and over. Would you like to meet him?” 

Meet him? And actual demon, and Ian was smiling like they were greeting a new parishioner. 

“No harm will come to you, I promise,” the other man spoke again, expression not faltering once. “He’s well-leashed.” 

“Well then,” Hugh replied, attempting to keep his outward confidence in check. “Let’s meet him, I suppose.” 

“This way.” Ian did lead him down into the basement, but at first glance, nothing appeared out of the ordinary- except that it was impressively neat and orderly. Emily really did do good work. “You may’ve noticed this space is a bit smaller than the building upstairs.” 

“I hadn’t, but now that you’ve said that, yeah, it does seem odd. There a secret door or something?” 

“Or something. This won’t work for you until I officially retire, so pay attention for now.” He turned away to face the far wall and place his hand at the center. He tapped once with each finger, then twice more with his third. “Got that?” he asked while a purple ring of light slowly swirled around his hand. 

Hugh repeated it. 

“Good,” was the reply, and the doorway appeared. The brunet was off to the side, he couldn’t tell what was beyond until he walked in behind the older man. The sight within nearly took the breath from his lungs. 

Smoldering orbs of darkness bore into the newcomer, framed by soft raven hair and skin so smooth a raindrop could trail down him and not once vary from its path. And those _wings_. Black as the dead of night and not a feather out of place. He was sin itself. And… “You,” he realized. This was the source of that very out of place dream. 

“Aw, you’re mad?” that same silken tone purred. “I was only trying to give you a proper welcome. You sure weren’t complaining at the time.” 

Hugh had never blushed once in his life. The record ended in that moment, the feel of his cheeks burning alien to him. 

The demon snickered. “Don’t worry about it; I tend to have that effect on people.” 

“As you can see,” Ian spoke. “Snide as hell, but otherwise harmless, as long as the seal around him remains.” 

“And how long will that be?” Hugh asked, willing his tone neutral. 

“The hope is for eternity-” 

“You can’t really think that,” Anan laughed. “Eventually, something will happen.” 

“Until then, enjoy your stay,” the older priest spoke, and gestured to the other man for them to go- he didn’t object. 

“What is the point in keeping him in there?” he did ask once the doorway was gone again. 

“Admittedly, I don’t see much point myself,” Ian replied, leading the way back upstairs. “But I believe the thinking at the time was that there was one less demon to worry about. There are a couple books in the library on magic and sorcery, but I’m afraid I don’t have much of a head for it. You’re welcome to try.” 

“I think I’d like to, yes.” 

&

As far as Allen was concerned, his older brother had perfected this life thing long ago. The man had known from a young age what he wanted to do with his life, and had always taken steps to achieve that goal whoever possible. Allen was still drifting through what would probably end up being a useless degree while attempting to figure himself out. And according to his brother, sleeping around enough for the both of them. 

While that was probably true, he was always careful, and hadn’t touched a woman in a couple years, so why there was a sleeping newborn with a note attached claiming it was his sitting in a carrier outside his apartment door was beyond him. The note went on to say that the mother couldn’t keep her, so she wanted the kid to be with her father. 

Welp. Massive misunderstanding or no, the kid needed help. And while Allen liked kids, thought about having some someday, he currently knew jack shit about caring for them. 

Fortunate or not, the only thing he could think of was to go running to his perfect older brother. Their parents would murder him on the doorstep. Hugh would at least listen before kicking him to the curb if he even did do that, but it didn’t seem likely. Despite a dry personality, he was a pretty charitable guy. 

The bus ride was awkward, but he managed to get the carrier thing nestled in the seat beside himself. It was what he’d seen people do in the past, but still made him nervous. The kid was still asleep at least; if she woke up and started crying, he’d be completely lost, and while there weren’t many people on the bus, he really didn’t want them all pissed off at him. 

It was a warm night, at least, too, he realized when he got off, but the baby having some blankets made him feel a lot better. 

Even more so when the rectory came into view. He hoped Hugh was still awake- the other man could be a bitch when woken from a sound sleep. It was only about eight, but you never knew with normal day people. 

Swallowing hard, he knocked, holding the carrier behind himself best he could. Hugh was a lot taller than himself, so this could be pointless, but he had to at least try. 

His brother answered a minute later. “Allen,” he greeted his visitor neutrally. “What brings you by?” 

“Um… I… Can I talk to you?” 

“Yeah. Get in. What are you hiding?” 

“Um… what I wanted to talk to you about,” the gray-eyed man replied, gently swinging around the carrier as he entered. 

“Where the hell did you pick up an infant?” 

“My front door. Had this note,” he replied, producing it after the door was closed. 

The priest looked it over. Standard issue ‘I found out I was pregnant but can’t take care of her.’ Apparently, the mother, whoever she was, has very religious parents that were making her give the child up; the only person she felt right doing so to was the baby’s father. Allen. At the end she apologized for not showing herself, but she couldn’t bear to face him. Also, the baby’s name was Robin and she was a week old. Explained why she was so tiny. “What are you going to do?” 

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?! I don’t know shit about babies; I couldn’t even figure out if this thing could strap into the car- I took the damn bus down.” 

“Diapers? Formula?” 

Allen gave him a Look. 

“All right. Go sit down in the living room and I’ll call Emily; she’s mentioned being the oldest of multiple siblings; I’m sure she can help.” 

“…Yeah, okay.” 

Hugh went up to his office to call the woman. “This is kinda late for you,” she answered. 

“My brother just showed up with a baby and neither know anything about caring for her.” 

“Anything come with the baby?” 

“Nope.” 

“Give me a half hour; I’ll be right over.” 

“You are a blessing.” 

“It’s about time someone recognized my genius.” 

“Just hurry up, will you?”

&

Emily was there in twenty minutes, and had so much information it quickly sent Allen into overload. He managed to hold on what would be needed for the rest of the night (bottle, bed, and she’d want another in a few hours), but asked his brother if he could crash in the spare bedroom until then. Hugh agreed- as long as the baby, still in her carrier, went up with him. 

Once finally collapsed on the bed, he could feel himself nodding off, finally gaining some semblance of relaxation… 

_‘So many worries here,’_ a silken tone spoke as if in his ear. _‘Allow me to relieve you of them.’_

Oh, that kind of dream. Please and thank you. Hands and a mouth and holy-shit-Dream-Guy-had-a-giant-cock. Maybe because it was a dream, it slipped inside him no problem and the man behind him just started taking him so hard and fast he was sure he was losing his mind. He felt himself come so hard, but it still didn’t stop, that giant cock not letting up, almost like he was trying to slip him in two. 

_‘No, never,’_ that voice purred again. _‘You can take it. Come for me again and I’ll cover you in it. It’s what you want, isn’t it, to be fucked out of your senses and covered in cum? I can do that for you. Just come for me again.’_

Allen wasn’t sure how it was possible, but perhaps cause this was a dream, everything makes sense in dreams while you’re dreaming, he went along with it, that giant cock pounding into him, stretching him opening till he could just barely take it, until finally, finally, a hard shudder ran through him when he came again, and was flipping to his back from his knees. _‘Oh, fuck, was that thing actually inside me?’_ he moaned at the sight of the stiff, wet cock in front of his eyes. There was no reply, just suddenly all white, more and more as it flowed out of the thick length, coating his body, and it felt so damn good to be covered in all that heat… 

_‘Want it again, do you?’_ the tone teased. 

_‘Y-Yes,’_ he panted.

Still downstairs and unaware of what was already happening upstairs, Hugh paced. Robin was just a baby, but Allen… Ian has said the demon only visited those who lived in the rectory, and technically, they didn’t. Allen should be fine to spend a few nights. 

Best to keep an eye on him though, just in case. 

&

As days, then weeks, went by, there was no visible negative change in his brother, just the opposite, actually. He became cheerier, more optimistic- but was making a lot more excuses to stay with his brother than at his own apartment. He had a handle on caring for Robin; there was really no reason for him to constantly be there. Hugh managed to convince him to only be over on the weekends. 

Didn’t want the downstairs occupant getting any ideas. 

About two weeks into this, he noticed a pattern: Allen would come over, tired and stressed and all but begging for a nap while Hugh or Emily kept an eye on Robin. He agreed each time, but the third weekend, he looked in on the younger man while he slept in the guestroom. 

It was a far cry from peaceful. 

Allen was face down on the mattress, drooling into his pillow, bucking against the mattress, flushed darkly and breathing heavy. Hugh stormed to the basement. 

No one was there. 

How was that possible? Ian had sworn Anan couldn’t leave this place. Unless… Was it because he was possessing Allen? Was the demon not present now because he was present in Allen’s psyche? 

Hugh could be patient when he wanted to be. Robin was in her playpen; he had some time- Allen had looked fairly… far along. 

It was only a few minutes more before the demon’s form began to return in lines of static. “I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing,” Hugh snarled. “But Allen has enough going on in his life without you fucking with him. He’s just confused right now-” 

“And he’s been a lot more clear-headed as of late, hasn’t he?” the demon sneered back. “Allen is the most delicious morsel I’ve had in ages; a compressed little ball of conflict and confusion.” 

“You… clear his head?” 

“Even we have a purpose- doesn’t that just blow you away?” 

Hugh stared at the other occupant. 

“No one is asking permission, but I’m not killing him. I’m still within the bounds of my contract. It’s been made clear I keep my word and you should heed that. Or never let him back here again. Whichever you prefer.” 

“I can’t deny the change in him, but I’m not about to trust a demon so easily.” 

“If I was feeding only on his life energy, he would be doing the opposite of improving.” 

“Are you admitting some sort of affection for my brother?” 

The demon scoffed. “If his head wasn’t such a mess I’d have no use for him. Go ahead and tell him not to come back- I’ll just go back to visiting your dreams. Did you enjoy the last time?” he purred. “You certainly seemed to.” 

Hugh rolled his eyes. “If you think I have any qualms about my sexuality, you’re mistaken.” 

“That’s refreshing,” Anan’s voice rumbled with a chuckle. “I’ve seen many in your situation take vows just because of how ashamed they are of their urges. Your predecessor, for example.” 

“I’m not him. You seem to keep forgetting that.” 

“Oh no, he never would have stood for me fucking his brother, and I’m nearly positive you’re fine with it.” 

“I wouldn’t say ‘fine.’ But if there’s one person on God’s green earth that would actually benefit from a demon in their lives, it would fucking figure it would be Allen.” 

“Then what? I know you’re not one for idle conversation; there must be some reason you’re still talking to me.” 

“Telling you would defeat the purpose.”

“Is that so?” Anan looked interested now. “Something that you’re considering that you don’t want me to know about. How intriguing. What could it possibly be?” 

“Do you enjoy my brother’s company?” Hugh asked flatly. “And I don’t mean sex- is there anything beyond that?” 

“He talks sometimes.” 

“And you listen?” 

“He worries a lot about the kid, but even more about the mom, as he hasn’t had sex with a woman in just over a year and a half so the kid can’t possibly be his.” 

“…You expect me to believe that?” 

“Ask him yourself. I know you will.” 

Hugh considered a biting comeback, but changed his mind and charged upstairs instead. Allen was in the kitchen now, feeding Robin. “Kid’s not yours and you knew all this time?” 

Bewilderment the other first, then, “You- Did he tell you that?”

So Allen already knew Anan was contained in the basement. Just how much had they told each other? “I asked him if he listened when you talk.” 

“Fuck, Hugh! Can you not play the perfect big brother for five fucking seconds?!” 

“Calm down before that baby starts bawling.” 

“You really can’t, can you?! It’s impossible for you not to be perfect!”

Hugh sighed. It was impossible to talk to Allen when he got like this. “Come and find me when you decide you can be rational again,” he said only, and walked up to his office. 

&

His brother appeared after nineteen and a half minutes, baby still in his arms, bottle finished. “I don’t like it when you check up on me,” he spoke. 

“He’s literally a demon. There aren’t words for the foolishness in ignoring that- even if you do care for him.” 

At that, the younger man looked away. 

“You know he-” 

“I know! I’m an object, a toy, to him, and he’d probably kill me or blow me off completely once I start getting old. I just… can’t stop myself.” 

“Then perhaps it’s time to start weaning yourself off him.” 

“I don’t think I can.” 

“Maybe just spend some time away from here. You know what you’re doing with Robin, you don’t need Emily and I.” 

Allen’s face filled with pain. “Wait,” he realized before his brother could say anything more. “Then he’ll just come after you, won’t he?” 

“Not excessively. His bond to this place forbids it. He couldn’t kill me if he wanted to.” 

“Is there any way for it to… include me?” 

“Not unless you get ordained and assigned here. Allen Wicks, you get that look out of your eye right now,” Hugh edited immediately. “I shudder thinking about you trying to sit in one spot for hours listening to confessions or write up one homily, never mind a daily one. You are not taking vows just so you can sex up a demon as you like.” 

_‘He doesn’t have to,’_ a familiar voice spoke to both their minds. _‘He already is.’_

Both men immediately made for the basement. 

“You could take my word, you know,” the same tone greeted them as they entered the demon’s space. “I really do think I’ve proven it worth something at this point. For almost two hundred years now I’ve been a perfect captive.” 

“Probably so we’ll trust you,” Hugh voiced. 

“No. I wait, yes, but not for escape.” 

“You don’t actually expect us to believe some shit like you were waiting for someone like Allen, do you?” 

“Believe it or not, Pastor Dear, even demons can become attached. The little parasite won’t let me be.” He looked past Hugh. “That the kid you’ve been on about?”

“Y-Yeah,” Allen replied, and to his brother’s dismay, started walking forward. 

“Allen," Hugh spoke in a warning tone.

The younger man willfully ignored his brother, just as he often did, continuing to walk up to the demon with the infant in his arms, aware this was probably stupid in theory, but he had to know if all the time, talks and amazing sex with Anan was a lie as his brother claimed. If the demon tried something, he’d be able to get Robin away. Anan didn’t move physically, still trapped in the circle, but did peer over curiously. “You’re right; a beautiful child. But then, babies tend to be, or so I’m told.” 

“See?” Allen spoke to the third man. “He’s not gonna hurt her.” 

“At the moment, he can’t,” was the dry return. 

“I resent that remark,” Anan spoke, sounding offended. “I would never harm a child.” 

“I’m so sure.” 

“I’m serious. You know, if I wanted, Ian and Emily would’ve been dead years ago, and you two well on your way.” 

“Then you’d lose your food source,” the redhead challenged, but the fact that the other had used a nickname for the woman bothered him. Was his wariness unfounded? That couldn’t be right. 

“Oh, no; I’m certain they’d keep assigning new priests here, oblivious to the monster in the basement. It didn’t at first, I freely admit, but this arrangement has come to suit me as well.” 

“You expect me to believe you enjoy being held captive?” 

“That is not what I said. Have you been to Hell? It’s not great. And I haven’t been trying to get away, have I?” 

“That’s just more suspicious.” 

The raven head sighed. “No matter what I do, your stance is going to remain the same, isn’t it? Is it because I have a special interest in your brother? Or,” he added with a coy grin. “Is it because he has a special interest in me?”

Hugh’ lip lifted into a snarl before he could stop himself. “Come on now, Allen; it’s time for Robin’s nap.” 

Allen’s own lips pursed, but he couldn’t deny that was true. She was already starting to fuss. 

“Don’t worry,” Anan purred. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

When his brother actually had the audacity to turn and smile before leaving, Hugh sighed and rolled his eyes before doing the same. “Allen,” he spoke after closing the doorway. 

“Not listening,” was the reply, heading back upstairs to the bedrooms. 

“There’s a surprise,” his brother sighed again, following him. “Is that your plan, then? To be here as much as possible and officially be doing nothing with your life?” 

“Oh, Hugh, you should know by now- I never have a plan.” 

“Allen.” 

“I don’t know, okay?! Maybe I could work here or nearby or something. I’ll figure it out,” the younger man replied, putting the kid down in her crib. 

“You are still such a child,” Hugh told him. 

“Maybe so,” the other man agreed. “But for the first time in my life, there’s something I actually do want.” 

“Something you want,” the older man repeated dourly. “That’s your problem- all you care about it is what you want, and the hell with what you need. You’ve been an adult awhile now, Allen, and what you need is to start acting like it.” 

“Just because you don’t like the decisions I’m making doesn’t mean they aren’t adult decisions!” he snarled back. 

Robin was starting to cry. 

Hugh sighed yet again. “Let’s take a breather. Talk later?” 

Allen gave a nod, and his brother left the room.

&

The two avoided each other the rest of the night, and once Allen finally had Robin settled in her crib in the guest room with him, settled himself into the bed, wondering if maybe his brother was right. 

He was, in many ways. It wasn’t like he had a future with Anan, just the opposite. But at the same time… “Ugh, I’m way too groggy to be trying to sort this out,” he sighed, and rolled over in the warmth of the blankets, letting his mind drift- and it drifted to a very familiar place. 

_‘Hi there,’_ he smiled to his lover after a welcoming kiss broke. 

_‘Hi,’_ the demon grinned. _‘I have an idea for tonight- why don’t you come and see me and we’ll play in person for once?’_

_‘I can do that? Hugh said only he could open that door.’_

_‘As far as he knows, that’s true, but you’re his blood, so, loophole.’_

_‘Oh,’_ the gray-eyed man smiled again. _‘Sure. I’ll be right down.’_

A gentle push to his mind finished rousing him, and he quietly got up, pushing Robin’s crib into Hugh’s room before- 

“Are you certain you want to be doing this?” the older brunet’s deadpan tone broke through the darkness. 

“Yes,” he spoke only, and didn’t stay for further conversation, not even to ask what the other meant, he couldn’t possibly know what was happening, and continuing on. 

He made his way to the basement without incident, and tapped his fingers on the wall as instructed. Anan was inside, leaning back on one hand, the other languidly stroking himself. “Started without me? How cruel.” 

“Just wanted to give you a show. Don’t you like it?” 

“I do, but you haven’t let anything for me to do.” 

“Get on your hands and knees for me, Allen; let me touch your skin for myself.” 

“Oh, shit,” the newcomer realized. “I don’t have any lube.” 

“You don’t need it with me. I’ll show you. Come here,” the demon requested again, and Allen knelt by his lover in the circle, then fell forward on his hands as well. 

He could feel the other’s hot touch cascading down his body while Anan moved behind him, and groaned softly at the touch. His pajama pants slid down his thighs, and something hot, and deliciously wet entered him. Something long but flexible… Was that his tongue?

Allen’s gut twisted on instinct, but maybe germs were different for the demon. Things to find out later- right now, this was amazing. The dripping muscle pushed in and out of him, even moving side to side, and he could barely hang on, already so hard and down to his elbows while he panted and begged for more. 

Slowly, Anan withdrew, but sharp fingernails held him in place. Allen’s body shuddered with the loss of sensation, but it didn’t last a second. The long, thick length he knew as his lover’s cock filled him up as much as he could physically bear it- then started to move. 

He really was helpless now, scratching at the ground and crying out incoherently while he was taken over and over. An orgasm shot through him, but there was no way Anan was done yet. 

The raven head lifted his lover flush against his own body, Allen crying out, the thrusts feeling even deeper still. Anan really was going to break him in half at this rate. Unsure what was happening at first, he felt his own still length engulfed, then what could only be a tentacle shoved its way into his panting mouth. 

“Do you love this as much as I do, Allen?” the sultry tone asked in his ear, hands all over his chest and midsection. “Come on now, give me a good one.” 

The paler moan moaned around the length filling his mouth, coherence a forgotten memory. This was it, what he’d been longing for his entire life.

“You’re so close. You’ll give it to me, won’t you, Allen?” 

A particularly sharp thrust hit him, and he crumbled, surrendering his will completely. 

“Oh, yes, that’s it,” Anan purred. “Give yourself to me.” 

He was falling fast and hard, but in so secure a grip, and came harder than he ever had in his life, his partner right there with him, filling and overflowing his mouth and ass, even the tentacle swallowing him covered him in thick white fluid. Why did this feel like paradise?

“Perfect,” the demon purred again. “You’re perfect.” 

It was a couple minutes before Allen could speak, still lying limp against the taller body, but no sign of extra limbs. “Were those… what I think they were?” he eventually asked. 

“You’d call them tentacles, I suppose,” was the grinning reply. “And I only bring them out for those I really like. You should feel special, Allen.” 

“Really like,” the other softly repeated. “At the risk of pissing you off, is that like love for a demon?” 

“Love has no place in a demon’s world. There’s something we prize much more.” 

“What’s that?” 

“…Allen,” Anan slowly spoke. “Would you like to leave here with me? I swear, I’d always protect you. It’d be insanity to let a light such as you go.” 

It took some effort, but the paler man sat up and turned to look at his lover. “Anan, what’s most important to demons?” 

“Trust. To earn one’s trust speaks of so much more than love. Do you trust me, Allen? I wouldn’t be-” 

“I do,” he breathed. “I do trust you. More than I ever thought I could trust anyone. I want to come with you, but-” 

“The child? Your brother?” 

“It’s probably awful of me, but I don’t really feel that attached to Robin. She’s a responsibility I wasn’t ready for. As for Hugh, I’ll miss him, but he wants me to be someone I’m not, and I can’t take all the disappointment anymore. What I don’t understand is, if you can leave, why haven’t you? You aren’t trapped here?” 

“This spell craft is tailored for an incubus, and an incubus I am not. Those idiots just made that assumption. I am the actual incarnation of Lust.” 

“Wha… so you really just never left? Why?” 

“At first, it was to give those priests a surprise they wouldn’t soon forget, but… I suppose I became interested in humanity. I am a Fallen, didn’t understand the Creator’s obsession with them and I still don’t, but I saw an opportunity to try at understanding them. They already thought I was an incubus; it was the perfect excuse to play with some psyches.” 

“But… it didn’t work?” 

“I understand that humanity’s interesting, you never know what they’ll do, but… my mind has no changed, no.” 

“If I say ‘no,’ will you leave alone, then?”

“Yes. I think I’ve been away quite long enough.” 

“Away… from Hell?” 

“My corner of it isn’t so bad. I think you’ll be very fond of it, actually. And you’ll be well-protected, even if I happened to not be present there.” 

Allen mulled it over a few minutes. “We can… just go?” 

“Well, it is a place of the dead, so, well, there isn’t a nice way to say this-” 

“I’d have to die.” 

“It’d be in the most pleasurable way possible.” 

“…Are you saying you’d literally fuck me to death?” 

“I am.” 

Brown eyes blinked at the words a moment, then recalled their previous activity. That did sound like a good way to go, actually, and Anan… Was he lying? “Anan, do you trust me?” 

“I trust that you’ll make the best decision for yourself.” 

Despite his best efforts, a sob escaped the back of his throat. He’d never heard those words before, and fortunate or not, they convinced him. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

“Anything you want to tell your brother?” 

“Just… goodbye. And that this decision has nothing to do with him, and that I love him.” 

“Goodbye it is. I’ll pass that on just before we go. Come here.” 

Allen leaned back against the demon again, and put his hope in the future. He wasn’t sure if this was what it meant to be damned, but whether or not it was, he’d never known a feeling more peaceful. 

Anan began filling him with ecstasy again, picking up where he left off with alarming ease. The tentacles appeared again, doing the same, but Anan turned him around to face himself. 

The look in his eyes was kind of scary. It was the look of someone who’d gotten what they wanted, but… Possession. That was it. Anan saw him as a possession. His to do with as he pleased. Maybe always had, and was just now letting it show. A thinner, stronger length pulled his arms fast behind himself, and Anan licked his lips. “Perfect,” the demon praised him again, nails digging into his thighs. “So perfect.” 

It did feel amazing, but his body was winded from earlier, and was already crying out for a reprieve it wouldn’t get. Tears were streaming from his eyes, drool running down his jaw while Anan took him just as hard as he had earlier, and as he managed a painful orgasm, the demon filled and covered him again. 

His body was screaming now, begging for it to stop, it was too much, too damn much, and he started falling forward- but two hot hands reached up to hold him steady. “I didn’t realize how exhausted you were already,” the sultry tone purred again. “This will take less time than I thought.” 

He took comfort in Anan’s confidence, but was also still a little scared. Part of him didn’t want to die, but… as Hugh had pointed out many times, there wasn’t much he was doing with his life anyhow. Why not be Anan’s plaything? 

Each thrust sent bolts of pain through him now, Allen limply in the demon’s grasp and knew he would’ve long lost consciousness if not for the searing pain he refused to do anything about. 

More hot tears rolled down his eyes, and Anan’s gaze just grew more and more pleased. 

The raven head came again, and Allen was finding that he was literally covered in the thick, hot fluid even as his own cock was still refusing to do the same, even hard as it was, so dark and angry. He sucked harder on the length in his mouth, willing himself not to cry out in pain, trusting his partner. 

“More stimulation, maybe?” the other offered, and another tentacle shoved its way inside him. There was no pleasure in that, only pain, but he was pretty sure that was the point. Was that how he was going to go, then, bleeding out? “It’s that or I drown you,” Anan answered the unspoken question. “I thought you’d prefer a loss of consciousness.” 

That did sound better, even as he could feel his body tearing, screaming to him that something was wrong, this needed to stop… He ignored it, letting himself fall back into Anan’s grasp as his vision started to go. There was such affection in him now, even wrapping those soft wings around his sweaty, fluid-drenched form. “Come with me now,” he spoke, and the back of Allen’s mind swore he heard someone running down the stairs to them before blacking out completely. 

&

Hugh stared at the room, horror taking him by the throat when he took him the scene, his brother’s body lying limply across the line of the alleged sealing circle- covered in blood and semen. “God,” he muttered, his initial shock softening to the sorrow of his loss. Few things in his life had actually managed to bring him to tears, but that his brother had given his life, and for something so… just so…

His fist went through the wall. 

_‘Allen says he loves you, and goodbye.’_


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh spent every spare moment with the sorcery books Ian had pointed out to him. Whenever he lost track of time and faltered in his duties, Emily covered for him beautifully without even being asked- the little angel probably wanted Allen out of that demon’s grasp as well. 

Like most old religious texts, the books were in Latin, but that wasn’t a problem for the priest, fluent in both Latin and Hebrew. He just had to find the right words to free his brother, make the little idiot see reason… 

It was weeks before he found something with potential. There was a spell to summon the soul of one who’d passed, but keeping them on this plane could be difficult, it seemed, without a proper sealing circle. But there had yet to be anything about making such a seal. 

He finished all three books, and there was still nothing. “Get some rest,” Emily urged him late that night. “It’d probably do you some good to clear your head. Start fresh in the morning. There is that wedding at eleven,” she continued with an optimistic smile. “Being around a happy event should help, too.”

Hugh sighed in frustration. “If nothing else, you’re right about sleep,” he reluctantly agreed, and got to his feet. 

Emily made sure he went to his room before going to her own. 

&

The bliss of the wedding only soured his mood further. Hugh managed to smile through the event, wish congratulations to the bride and groom, but he just kept seeing another missed opportunity for his brother, and quickly retreated back to his office as soon as it was socially acceptable.

Emily brought him up a cup of tea-spiked tea. “Ah, my favorite, thank you.” 

“You should be getting some more rest, not reading those books over again,” she replied. 

“They’re the only keys I have to figuring out if there’s still a way to save my brother’s soul. I’m halfway there; I just need to know how to keep him in one place long enough to listen to me.”

The woman sighed. “I called Uncle Ian to find out if there was anything else he knew about those books or the people who wrote them.” 

“If you’re mentioning the conversation, he must’ve had something to say.” 

Emily held out the folder she’d been carrying. Inside, in the dark-haired woman’s writing, was a spell. “Is this a summoning?” Hugh asked. 

She nodded. “Uncle Ian said it’ll bring the one who dictated those books. You won’t have to worry about keeping him in one place, but he is powerful enough to refuse the summons if he wants for whatever reason.” 

“So this might not work at all.” 

“Or it will.” 

Hugh smiled despite himself. Her optimism was contagious. “Or it will,” he agreed. 

“Now will you get some sleep?” The spell won’t do you any good if your vision’s too blurry to read it.” 

“He’s been gone almost a month, Emily; I can’t just sit on this.” 

“…Uncle Ian said it would work best under a waning moon, and it’s the opposite now anyway.” 

“…Are you making that up so I’ll go to bed?”

Her dark eyes shifted. “Not… completely.” 

The redhead lightly snorted. She did have a point. It wouldn’t do Allen any good if he did the spell wrong because he was too tired to get it right. “If I’m so far gone that you’re lying to me to get me to sleep, then I definitely need it,” he finally submitted, standing. 

Her nose wrinkled. “A shower wouldn’t hurt you, either.” 

“Ha, ha. Off with you.” Chuckling, she went, but paused at the door. “Was there something else?” 

Emily bit her lip. “No, nothing,” was the quick answer and hurried off. 

Hugh’ brow furrowed. Weird. What had gotten into her? She was right, though. He did need to shower. Badly. 

&

The shower was refreshing, and made him realize just how tired he was. _‘I’m lucky to have Emily around,’_ Hugh realized. _‘Very lucky.’‘I wonder if she…’_ No. She’d stated that wasn’t happening from the start, and to risk losing her friendship… No. Not happening. _‘I can’t push things she’s stated she doesn’t want.’_

With a hard sigh, he settled in for the night, hoping what what were surely unrequited feelings didn’t become a problem. 

He couldn’t lose her. 

&

The next day was a busy one for the pastor, spending the majority of it familiarizing himself with the spell he’d been gifted with. He didn’t realize just how much of the afternoon had passed until the papers were pulled out from under his nose and replaced with a plate of food. “Emily…” 

“You get it back after you eat,” the woman’s tone returned. 

Finally, Hugh looked up from his desk. “Emily-” 

“No. Eat.” 

“…You realize I could easily take that from you,” he informed her. His height over hers alone would give him a good advantage. 

“You could,” he agreed. “But you won’t. Shut up, eat, and you’ll get it back.” 

“Emily-” 

“No. Eat.” 

“I will, I promise, I was only going to ask if you’d already had your own dinner tonight.” 

“O-Oh,” she blinked. “I… no. I was going to once I got you eating yours.” 

“Do you mind if I join you?” 

“N-No,” she smiled. “Of course not. I just didn’t think I’d get you away from the desk.” 

“Everything’s blurring together,” he sighed. “Even I’m willing to admit I need a change in scenery.” 

“Oh. Well, good then,” she smiled, leading the way back downstairs with the tray. 

“How is Ian, anyway? I haven’t spoken to him since he moved out.” 

“He’s always been friendly; I think community living suits him well. He’s already made friends with most of his neighbors.” 

Hugh snorted. “I definitely believe that. I’m glad for him,” was the add, taking a seat at the table while Emily served some food for herself. “And I shudder to think of when that time comes for myself.” 

The woman had a laugh herself when she joined him. “You’re gonna be the cranky old man yelling at kids to get off your lawn, aren’t you?” 

“If I’m privileged to live that long.” 

“Maybe a little wifey dragging your butt back inside?” 

The inquiry made him pause. Of course their denomination allowed pastors to get married, but for Emily, that had been very forward. 

“I’m sorry, I-” 

“Not necessary. Anyone I’ve ever been interested in has usually found me to be crass and unruly. They hear I’m a pastor and expect a certain image, and when they don’t get it…” 

“Then it’s their loss,” she replied confidently.

“Is it now?” he replied coyly. “Are you saying you like me, Emily?” 

“W-Well, I-” 

He chuckled. “Now I’m probably the one being too forward. Right from the start you warned me you were related to Ian.” 

“That was… before I knew you. This is going to sound conceited, but people consider me attractive. I know what’s going on in their heads when they look at me, especially because I don’t exactly dress conservatively, but I like how I dress and won’t apologize for it. At the same time… it can be difficult to find someone who actually wants to get to know me.” 

“That is unfortunate, with that spitfire personality of yours.” 

“That’s good?”

“No one has ever argued with me as much as you do, even for my own well-being. Yes, I think that’s very good. You shouldn’t let people push you around and you don’t.” 

“Thank you. I think you’re blunt for the same reason. I’ve never taken offense to anything you’ve said.” 

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.” 

“It’s also… that I love working here. I don’t want to have to quit if… something bad happens.” 

“I understand. Even if… anything that were to happen ended badly, I would do my best to be civil about it.” 

Another smile. Her eyes had a shine when she spoke next, “I know. And I…didn’t want you to think I was trying to distract your attention from Allen, because I would never… I know how important he is to you.” 

“Until this… reaches a conclusion, my free time is not my own.” 

Emily reached forward across the table to gently, but firmly, grasp his hand in her smaller one. “Then keep me posted.” 

“Will do,” he promised. 

&

The next afternoon, Hugh checked the circle over one last time before going back to the notes Emily had given him. He’d asked her to wait upstairs, and this time at least, she’d complied. 

Everything was set. Good. Taking a deep breath, he spoke the few words that would hopefully summon the book’s author to himself. 

He waited. 

Five minutes. 

Ten. 

Nothing. 

The pastor started going over his work again, making sure he hadn’t missed anything. No, it seemed good, everything as it should be, unless he mispronounced something- 

“You have some business with me, Hugh Wicks?” 

The pastor abruptly turned, and standing in the circle he’d painted on a blanket and placed on the ground, was a man. A man that had no extraordinary characteristics, per say- sans a piercing gaze, a large pair of white wings, and… it almost looked like a crown of bone wrapping his head. “Did… you… write these books?” the pastor managed, gesturing to the novels sitting on the table next to himself. 

The man strode over to open each hardcover and casually flip through. “I dictated these. What concern is it of yours?” 

“I need your help. For my brother’s sake.” 

The other appeared unconcerned. “And what mess did he get himself in?” 

Hugh willed himself composed. “He was… taken in by a demon. One that was held here.” 

“That was no demon, nor was he ever contained here, but I get the feeling you knew that.” 

“…It wasn’t my intention to withhold information. I only need to know how to make a certain shield-” 

“I know what you seek, and I have that knowledge. But I can also tell you your efforts will be fruitless. A soul that far gone-” 

“I have to try.” 

The man paused, then continued, “I don’t mean to be apathetic. I am only trying to save you both trauma.” 

“Please,” Hugh spoke again, hearing the desperation in his own tone. “I have to try.” 

The other gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head. “If you insist, I will help you.” 

For the first time since his brother’s death, Hugh felt a measure of relief. “Thank you.” 

&

Allen wasn’t sure how long he’d been here at this point, but it wasn’t a question at the forefront of his mind very often. He was a soul now, didn’t need to eat or sleep it seemed, and Anan was constantly having his way with him. Different ways, different positions, but all sex now, all the time. Allen had worried he’d get tired of it after a while, but in the security of this sparse space that seemed craved from dark rock, he had yet to. Every touch energized him; every thrust made him plead for more. 

Eventually, at one point- again, no sense of time- Anan’s pace started to slow, and he thought maybe the demon was shifting him for a different angle, but a snap of his fingers cleaned all the sweat and cum off of them as well. “Anan?” the paler man whimpered. 

The other smiled serenely, warm hands still cascading over his body. “I’m sorry, but I have to leave-” 

“No! You can’t make me need you and just leave! I-!” 

“Allen, Allen,” the other spoke, retaining his calm. “Only for a short while. I do have duties to attend to, and focusing while you’re screaming so beautifully for me us just out of the question. I’ll leave you with a friend of mine though, and you can occupy each other however you like,” he added with another snap, and Allen heard a soft ‘oomph’ behind him. 

The sight he saw had him instantly curling back around his lover. It looked like Anan had somehow summoned someone, but… they were literally a bloody mess, scraps of skin hanging off muscle and bones dislocated and mangled. 

“You’ve nothing to fear from Ezi, I assure you,” the demon spoke again, and with a third snap, the person was made whole. Light skin with dark freckles encased the tall, lanky form, and a mop of bright red hair sat on his head. Blue eyes slowly blinked a few times, focusing, then grinned. “Anan,” he managed with a tired smile, tone hoarse. “You’ve good timing.” He swallowed, and gradually sat up, eyes still squinting. “New friend?” 

“Allen came back with me,” the darker-toned man informed him, and his lover swore he heard pride in the sound. “The king’s summoned me, however so I need to step out for a bit. Would you stay until I return?” 

The redhead snorted. “You already know the answer to that.” 

Allen angled his head to look at Anan. “Am I supposed to have sex with him too?” 

“No,” was the kind reply. “But you’re welcome to if you want to. Ezi gets so few pleasures these days. I’ll be back as soon as possible,” he spoke in a long sigh. “But know that no matter where you are, if you call to me, I will hear you. And I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised, and after a kiss, left into the darkness. 

“I’m just happy to be here instead of there,” Ezi spoke for himself then. “Not gonna lie, though; you do look really yummy.” 

“You… do now. At first…” 

“Yeah, sorry you had to see that,” was the embarrassed reply. “I got here the old-fashioned way; that treatment on repeat is my punishment.” 

“On… repeat?” Part of him didn’t want to ask, but at the same time, he had to know- partially because his need was coming back quickly and he needed a distraction. “How do they… um…?” 

“Know when they’re done? For those of us who’ve earned torment, each day is the same. Ripped apart all day, regenerate through the night, and do it again the next day.” 

“That’s awful.” 

“You want to ask what I did, don’t you?” 

“So much.” 

“I killed a few people. They had it coming. That should be enough to sedate your curiosity, I think. Like Anan said, you don’t have to fuck me. I actually feel some semblance of sanity here, so I’ll gladly stay as long as I’m allowed.” 

“Anan… said you were friends. He can’t keep you here?” 

A humorless chuckle left the redhead. “He’s pushing it just giving me a break. He happened to see me one day before they started on me, and, well… I guess he liked what he saw. Some days he summons me here. I like those days. I’d like them even if they didn’t include mind-blowing sex.” 

Oh. Well, Anan was the incarnation of Lust. It’d be stupid to think that he’d never had any other lovers. “Well, I don’t know if I can pull off ‘mind-blowing,’ but I’m feeling awfully empty and I’d love for you to help me with that.” He could scarcely believe the words were coming out of his mouth, but if surrendering to Anan had done one thing well, it had made him insatiably horny. 

“Yeah?” Ezi asked, perking. 

“Mm. I’m already good to go. I don’t know how long Anan’s been inside me, but it’s been almost nonstop since we got here. I thought… I might like a break, but…” 

“It’s all you want now, isn’t it?” 

Allen nodded, swallowing. 

“You know that’s because Anan controls your sex drive now, right? As long as he wants you insatiable and needy, that’s how you’ll be.” 

Huh. So all he had to do was tell Anan to knock it off, but… “Then he must really want us to have sex, because all I want is you to stop talking and climb on top of me.” 

“Aw, no foreplay?”

“I don’t need it, but if you really want to…” 

Ezi had stood up by then, and walked over to the bed- the only furniture in the room. “I don’t,” he deadpanned. And pushed him back against the mattress, face first. “Hope you like it rough.” 

“So much,” Allen assured him. 

“I’d say so. Ass in the air, cock dripping already… Were you this needy before Anan got his hands on you?” 

“Stop talking and fuck me,” came the sharp command in a growl.

“Here to help,” Ezi assured him, and thrust inside the lithe form. 

Allen keened, then whimpered, pressing back on the length that still wasn’t moving. 

“Your ass is perfect,” the redhead praised him, hands idling over pale skin. “No wonder he wants you so badly.” 

“Do you want me?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Then fucking take me already!” 

There was a second-long pause at the snarl, then Ezi was hammering into him, fingernails digging into bony hips. He wasn’t as big as Anan (nobody was, really), but those hands, everywhere at once and… had killed people, Allen recalled now. He hoped the redhead had at least had a good reason, because he certainly didn’t want the other to stop now. 

“Turn around,” Ezi’s breathless tone came now, and Allen was happy to head the order, flipping to his back. The other didn’t stop taking him, but also took one long, pale leg into his grasp, bending it back at the knee so his tongue could languidly make its way along the side of the attached foot. 

And Allen wasn’t hating it. He moaned at the touch, cried out when a warm tongue lapped between his toes, and groaned needily when said toes were sucked on. Weren’t they dirty? Or had they been clean earlier when-? 

A helpless cry left him when Ezi’s tongue trailed along the arch of his foot, orgasm shuddering through him. 

“Like that, do you?” Ezi grinned, a… familiar look in his gaze. It was the same way Anan looked at him- possessive, like he was an owned toy to be done with as his partner saw fit. Anan, he trusted- Ezi, he’d just met. 

“Oh, don’t be scared; I won’t hurt you. Anan would never forgive me, and that’d be very bad for me.” 

“What if… there were no consequences?” Allen dared. “What would you do to me then?” 

The smile that crossed those freckled cheeks was nothing short of alarming. “It’s better you don’t get me thinking about that.” 

And then he was gone. 

After a few blinks, Allen realized it wasn’t the redhead who’d moved but himself. “The rectory’s basement,” he realized in a mumble, looking around. His brother was at a table with a large book, and now looked immensely relieved. “You have to send me back.” 

Hugh’s brow furrowed at the words. “Allen, you don’t understand. The fact that I was able to bring you back means there’s still time, you can still-” 

“Send me back!” the other yelled. “I hate this world. I don’t want it. Please, Hugh, please send me back,” he pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks. “If you love me at all, you’ll send me back.” 

The taller man stood firm. “I do love you, and that’s why I won’t.” 

“Don’t make me call him; I don’t know what he’ll do.” 

“Oh? You mean you weren’t just with him?” the borderline mocking tone came. “Passing you around to his friends, is he?” 

“It’s not like that,” Allen replied, his own anger building. “Everything I’ve done is my choice. What or who I do is none of your business- it never has been. Send me back or I will call him.” 

“No,” Hugh spoke, trying to be soothing. “Deep down, you know this is wrong, so I know you won’t.” 

“Try me,” came the low, dangerous tone. “Send me back. I won’t ask again.” 

His brother took a deep breath. “No.” 

He really didn’t think he’d do it. Allen took a deep breathing, hoping his lover didn’t kill his brother. “Anan!” he yelled. 

It wasn’t a second before the demon appeared. “Oh. It’s you,” he drawled to the pastor with a chuckle. “That’s a relief. For a moment, I thought Ezi had violated my trust.” 

“He’s really not stable,” Allen spoke, taking advantage of his brother’s shock. “But I don’t think he’d do that. Come on, let’s go back,” he added, reaching up to the newcomer- but midway, it was as if his hand hit glass. He looked down. A sealing circle. 

Anan sighed as if greatly inconvenienced, turning back to the older sibling. “All right, Priest- let him out.” 

“I will never return him to you,” he spat in return.

“You know,” the demon replied with eerie calm, “There’s a very easy way to break any spell craft- you kill the one who cast it.” 

“Anan, no,” Allen pleaded. “Please, let’s just go.” 

“I can’t bring you with me as long as you’re in that circle. Hm,” he muttered, looking it over. “Maybe I-” He was cut off, suddenly appearing to be bound by an invisible tie- which he easily broke. “I suggest you don’t do that again, Priest, or no amount of Allen’s begging with save you.” 

Allen’s ability to focus on the happenings around himself was quickly waning, his body shivering with need. Was this how Anan was retaliating? Mental scars over physical killing? He wasn’t sure which was worse, but was soon unable to hold back from stroking himself, a low, pleased groan leaving him. 

“What the…?” he scarcely heard his brother breathe. 

Anan’s words were more focused. “You really don’t understand at all. He’s mine. I’m all he wants, all he needs, and no amount of your spell craft will change that.” His attention turned to the circle, as if something had just occurred to him, and Allen knew his lover’s words were right. Everything was hazy except Anan. Anan was all he wanted, he realized as well, watching a tentacle jut out from the demon’s right side to slide along the outside of the seal. Was he looking for an opening? 

He found one. The invisible wall went a few feet up, just out of his own reach, but not Anan’s. That tentacle slithered up and around and straight down to himself- and into his mouth. Allen moaned, sucking hard, and hands pumping the slick muscle. Anan’s gaze burned with desire. Another tentacle did the same, only it pushed inside him, and Allen released a hand to stroke himself in tandem. “Do you see now, Priest? Do you understand? He belongs in my world, not yours.” 

Allen couldn’t look at his brother, could bear to see the disappointment in the man, especially when the demon’s words were so true they sang through his core. All he wanted was to get back to that room with that demon and let him have himself until they were both spent- should such a state exist. 

The seal dropped, and Anan gathered him up in his arms and wings. “Anything you want to say to your brother before we go?” he asked, freeing up the gray-eyed man’s mouth. 

Allen gradually turned to peer at the man through obsidian feathers. Hugh was looking at the floor, not himself… There were drops of water directly underneath his hanging head on the concrete floor. Well, it may not help, but… “Thank you, Hugh,” he spoke, voice low and hoarse, and curled back against the darker-toned man. “Good-bye.” 

Hugh couldn’t lift his head, so ashamed of himself. He’d sworn up and down and every which way that he’d save Allen from that demon, and to have failed so miserably…

The priest had thought he’d be ready for anything. Any sight Allen could throw at him, he’d ben certain he could deal with, but… that… Watching his brother submit so easily, and readily volunteer his entire existence for that thing… It had been too much. 

He hadn’t been ready. Not for any of it. He could say he would be next time… but would there be a next time? 

Footsteps. Emily coming downstairs, probably concerned at the silence. “I take it… it didn’t go well,” her quiet tone eventually came. 

“He’s blindly loyal to that creature,” Hugh sighed, weary. “I want to try again, but… should I?”

“Do you think you should try again? Are you able to label him a lost cause?”

“He’s so stubborn,” the pastor’s sigh growled. 

“Like someone else I know.” 

“This is so not the time, Emily.” 

“I’m serious. Do you think it’ll be worth the two of you exhausting each other this way? Wouldn’t you rather remember your brother as he was, rather than what he’s become?”

“I… would, but just forgetting about him isn’t an option, Emily. I have to keep trying.” 

She smiled. “Then keep trying. Another night, though- you need some rest.” 

“Don’t worry; that’s the last thing I’m going to fight you on.” 

“Good. Come on.” She took his hand and led him back upstairs. 

When they got up to his room, she helped the man ease to the bed, and once settled, made to leave herself, but Hugh’ quiet, but borderline desperate tone stopped her. “Emily,” he breathed. “Will you… stay?” 

“Of course,” she smiled, and walked over to sit beside him. But when she sat, he moved his arm, as if he wanted to her to lie down beside him. 

She didn’t have it in herself to refuse him.

&

Even when they got back, Allen didn’t release his hold on his lover, seeing the redhead still there as well. “I swear, Anan, I have no idea what happened,” Ezi immediately spoke, gaze wide with worry. Probably for himself. 

“His brother is trying to rescue someone that doesn’t want rescuing,” the demon drawled. “There was nothing you could’ve done about it.” 

“…Oh. Okay.” His relief was very nearly tangible. 

“However, Allen’s been holding onto me even more tightly since he laid eyes on you. What did you do to him?” 

“N-Nothing he didn’t ask me to, I swear!” 

Anan turned to the auburn head. “Allen?” 

“He just… said something that freaked me out. It’s nothing you need to punish him for, promise.” 

“What did he say?” 

“He was answering a question I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“What question?” 

While Allen didn’t want to submit to Ezi again, he also didn’t want to cause him more punishment, but Anan clearly wasn’t going to let this go. “He said… he wouldn’t hurt me, but because you’d never forgive him. I… asked what he’d do to me if there were no consequences. He said I shouldn’t get him thinking about it. Then Hugh… happened.” 

“…I see.” 

“He doesn’t need to go,” Allen quickly added. “But I really don’t want to end up like that again, so… please don’t make me.” 

“Make you?” 

“Ezi said… you control my sex drive. And it stayed strong even after you left.” 

“Ah. That is true, but please believe I was only trying to help,” Anan swore, hand to the paler man’s cheek. “I won’t do it when you two are alone again.” 

“Thank you.” 

“And as for you,” he spoke to the redhead, holding an open palm his way. The other’s body was thrown against the wall, arms forced up, then some of the stone jutted from the wall to hold his wrists fast. “Allen, was to see if we can make Ezi come without touching himself?” 

“Sure,” was the grinning reply. “Ah… I’m already so hot… Is that you?” 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No. Make me feel all of you.” 

“As you wish,” was the heated reply, and a thin tentacle wrapped the green-eyed man’s wrists, then his body turned to face the wall, Anan’s strong hands holding tight to his pale hips. A larger tentacle slithered around his middle to thrust into his mouth- while his lover’s giant cock did the same to his ass. So full, and dripping already… Anan took a hard, fast pace, and ohh… another of the thin tentacles was jerking him off. Feeling this good was wrong? Why? 

An orgasm tore through him, spilling cum to the ground, but his need only increased with each of his partner’s thrusts. Tears rolled form his eyes, drool ran down his chin, and Anan filled him so much he wasn’t sure the other man wasn’t trying to make him taste it. 

Another orgasm, and another right behind. _‘Yes, yes, this is all I want…’_

Anan groaned low, spilling into him again, Allen feeling thick rivers running down his thigh. He glanced over at Ezi. 

The freckled man was in clear agony, stiff and dripping down his shaft, legs spread wide while panting. After working his mouth free of the slick appendage, Allen spoke, “Anan, have a heart.” 

He felt his lover’s head turn against his own neck. “That’s not really my strong suit.” Then a chuckle. “Doesn’t he look so yummy all bound up like that? Having him at your mercy doesn’t elate you at all?” 

“I’m not you,” Allen bit back. 

“Would you like to be?” that sultry tone muttered back. “I can do that for you, you know- make you a powerful being in your own right.” 

“Don’t like me as I am?” 

“I will never tire of you as you are. But if your brother tries any more tricks, he won’t succeed,” was the reply, starting to move again.

Allen moaned. “What… Ah… Would you turn me into?” 

“I don’t think you have a name for it,” Anan replied, fingers digging into his hips. “A demon of high rank, powerful enough to break through anything any human could throw at you.” 

Words scraped at the edge of his memory, and he fought to grab hold of them. “Hugh… said something like that. That he could summon me… It wasn’t ‘too late.’ Would this… be ‘too late?’” 

“If you accept this offer, you truly will be turning your back on the rest of the world.” 

“…Would I have to do anything?” 

“Just me,” the demon spoke against pale skin. “And I wouldn’t have to leave you with a babysitter- unless you wanted me to, of course.” 

“I.... I know you two are having a moment, but-” 

“Shut up and wait quietly, Ezi.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Allen wasn’t sure what to say. He had said good bye, had no intention of going back ever… But knowing he could held a certain freedom. If… something happened… Anan thrust into him again and he groaned low. “Anan… turn me around.” The other did, planting the paler form between himself and the wall. “What am I to you? A toy?” 

“No. Never. Ezi is a toy, you are a mate, if you’ll still have me.” 

“You aren’t having fun controlling me?” 

“You are so much more gorgeous acting on your own. And I am very not worried about your lusty ass keeping up with me; you could even control it yourself as I do.” 

“I… If I did that, I’d have to stay here?” 

“You could come and go as you please. But if I’m wanting your attention, I won’t be making it very easy on you,” he promised with another slow, purposeful thrust. 

Well, it wasn’t like he’d ever planned to leave, and any further encounter with his brother would probably end the same way… Hm. Why not make if official? “Okay. Do it.” 

Anan purred at the words, pulling the paler body close as physically possible- only to pull out the length giving his partner so much pleasure. “Shh,” he spoke soothingly, and another length entered the brunet man- one he knew as a tentacle- but thinner, and reaching further. A lot further, he was realizing. 

“Um, Anan,” cam the mutter, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Now, now, don’t stop trusting me now.” 

“I haven’t. I just want to know what you’re doing.” 

“Sharing myself with you, as promised,” was the husky reply. 

Allen did feel as though he was being filled up- not with cum, but with energy, hot and wanton, flowing through him as blood once had. It was taking him over, but he didn’t fear it, welcoming it instead as part of himself as well. 

“You’re so perfect,” Anan told him again, voice hot and low in his ear. 

Allen felt perfect. Swimming in bliss, like his head should be spinning, but everything was so clear. 

His gaze met Ezi’s. On that blue gaze was arousal… but also fear. He drank it in, not afraid of the other man as he’d once been, licking his lips. “Allen?” Anan asked on the edge of concerned. 

“I wanna play with the toy,” was the low reply, eyes now a shimmering violet still fixed on the redhead. 

“Certainly,” was the pleased reply. “We have been neglecting him for some time, haven’t we?” 

“Mm,” was the only agreement, slowly breaking from the grasp to walk across the room. 

Oh, Ezi was trembling. He hadn’t shivered with that much excitement since his first time here. Allen stopped directly in front of the bound man and raised a hand to magically lift the form a few inches- not standing, exactly, but he certainly wasn’t sitting any more, pretty much dangling off the wall. The paler man reached out a gentle hand into red strands, the abruptly pulled that head forward to thrust into it himself. Repeatedly, and with the clear purpose of his own release. 

Anan couldn’t believe how much Ezi was loving it. His mind screamed his ecstasy. The freckled man had never been a submissive sort, but there was something about Allen that just made one want to do whatever he wanted… he couldn’t tear his eyes away, fascinated- and idly stroking himself. 

Luckily, Ezi didn’t need to breathe, so Allen could be just as rough as he wanted, and having a mouth full of a hard, thick length had blue eyes tearing up with joy. His thoughts were only how much he wanted to please Allen, make him come and make him come hard… Anan’s pace picked up watching the two, both flushed and hard, eyes glazed in heat. He could feel Allen’s lust like it was his own now, and the hungry desires emerging from his soul, things he never would’ve dared before, were delicious. 

Now, Allen toppled over the edge with an almost pained groan, shooting into the freckled man’s mouth- and didn’t stop. Cum and drool trailed from the edges of Ezi’s mouth, but several long thrusts continued to… fill him. 

Shit. Allen was trying to do that literally. Not possible as a human soul, but what he was now, he just might pull it off. Fascinating. 

Sure enough, after another minute, the hot fluid was leaking out from between Ezi’s legs to flow and puddle onto the floor. The redhead was trying to thrust himself against Allen’s leg to get some relief himself, but Allen not only purposefully stepped from reach, but summoned a thin tentacle all his own- fuck, that guy learned quick- and used it to wrap around the base of the other’s sac and cock. Pretty tightly too, from the looks of it. “P-Please, let me…” Ezi croaked. 

“Make me come again and I’ll think about it,” Allen spoke evenly, the tip of that tentacle dipping into the redhead’s length, making him hiss. 

Anan briefly considered a light scolding about the hazards of breaking toys, but if Allen did manage to do that, he’d be accomplishing in one night what Warden hadn’t managed in fifty years- bending Ezi’s will to his own. And that sounded delightful. 

So when Anan stood, it was to graze his finger down a pale back, then whisper in his ear, “Would you like some help, or is this a solo project?” 

“Help me fill him up,” the golden-eyed man breathed, already back to fucking that whimpering mouth. “I want nothing but cum in his veins.” 

“A noble pursuit,” he agreed. He didn’t release Ezi’s bonds exactly, just separated the stone around his wrists from the wall to bend that freckled ass upward- and promptly begin taking it. Already full of Allen’s cum, the redhead was hot and wet and tight and he slammed unmercifully into the space. His orgasm built quickly, and he knew Allen could feel it too. 

“Fill him up as much as you can, Anan,” his lover spoke, tone heavy with heat and lust. “And you,” he added to Ezi, pulling the green gaze to himself with a jerk of red strands. “You let a single drop out of you and you’ll be whole-hearted punished, understand?” 

Anan couldn’t see the redhead’s face, but should’ve been able to hear any mental reply made- and heard nothing. Looking up, he saw Allen looking down at his captive, eyes bright. Predatory. Possessive. Anan realized he couldn’t hear a word from the redhead’s mind because it was no longer up for grabs- it had been claimed. 

Fuck. Allen hadn’t been a demon an hour and he’d already claimed his first soul. That was just impressive. And with what appeared to be complete submission to himself, Allen released his hold on Ezi’s release, speaking a soft, almost humbled, “Because you’re such a good boy.” 

Anan expected Ezi to come about instantly, but the redhead hung on while he was pounded into and filled again, this time from both ends- now so full his stomach had distended a few inches. 

Allen got down to his knees in front of him, lightly caressing the freckled face. “It’s okay, Ezi, you can come now,” the playful tone purred. “Let it out. All of it.” 

“C-Can’t, I can’t,” Ezi panted. 

“Sure you can,” the violet-eyed man replied, reaching down to stroke the painfully-hard cock between them, a dark, angry purple. 

“A-Ah, no, I want it…” 

“We’ll fill you up again and again, Ezi, don’t you worry, but for now, I need you to let go. Will you do that for me? Please? I really want to see the cum spill from you while you lose your mind.” 

The redhead let out a broke cry, burying his face in Allen’s shoulder while the other continued to pump him Anan decided to help too, trailing a slick tentacle around a the puckered hole in front of him. Ezi shivered, moaned, and after a couple more strained thrusts himself, did fall over the edge, and with the loss of control, all the filled him violently spurted to pool on the floor as well. 

“Thank you, Ezi,” Allen purred to the form now limp against himself. “That was even better than I thought it’d be.” 

Ezi didn’t reply, unconscious. 

Worry-filled eyes lifted to the darker-toned man. Their new violet color was gorgeous, and completely suited him. “Is this okay?” he asked of the third man.

“Spirits don’t need to sleep often, but when they do… It’s fine, Allen; you just exhausted him that much. That’s a demanding little ego you have there. He’ll be awake in a couple hours, maybe less.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

The relief on him was nearly tangible. “Afraid you got yourself a new toy just to break him?” came the tease. 

“My toy? I thought-?” 

“He surrendered himself to you, didn’t he? That makes him yours to do with as you see fit. Not even Warden can take him from you now.” 

“Oh… Mine. Like I’m yours now?” 

“It’s a little different now that you’re a demon too, but yes.” 

“Demon… That feels weird to hear, but… I like it. It suits me. That’s horrible, isn’t it?” 

“Not to me,” Anan spoke again, moving to sit beside the paler man on the ground after a snap of his fingers cleaned it. “I may be bias, but this is the happiest and most free I have ever been in my life.” 

Allen put his head on his lover’s shoulder with a soft snort. “And it’s been a long life, hasn’t it?”

“And virtually meaningless until I came upon you. Your take on your world and how easily you’ve adapted to this one is fascinating. It takes a lot to fascinate me, Allen.” 

“I feel like I’ve gotten what I’ve always wanted,” came the admittance from the auburn headed man. But there are those who’d say that’s bad, too.” 

“Those people are morons. There’s nothing wrong with getting what you want. And here, it’s encouraged. By the way, if you choose, you’re well within your rights to pick a new name for your new life here.” 

“Let me guess- with that, Hugh really can’t summon me anymore.” 

“That’s right. Discarding your name discards who you were, and there is therefore no one by that name to summon.” 

“There… is a name I’ve always liked, I guess everyone has a thing like that… I hope it’s one you like too.” 

“If it’s the name you want, I’m sure it’s fine. What is it?” 

But then Anan was gone. Just like before, Allen looked around and saw the rectory basement. His jaw stiffened. 

“Allen, no,” the pastor breathed, noting his brother’s eye color. “Tell me you didn’t.” 

There was no reply, the other taking steady, even breaths- to cool his anger, he realized with a bit of worry. A very big part of him wanted to lash out at the redhead in a very big way, but he willed those instincts still. There was a batter way. “Who’s Allen?” he questioned in a low tone. He hadn’t officially named himself, clearly, but close enough. 

Pained panic filled the other man, walking up to him, “Allen, no, please," he begged the shorter man, hands on paler shoulders. 

He was shrugged off, the stare returned to him cold and hard. “You’re mistaken. I’m not who you seek,” the auburn-headed demon informed him. “Release me or I’ll do it myself.” 

Hugh pulled himself back, wrapped in disbelief and pain. “Allen…” 

“Release me. I won’t say it again.” 

“Do it yourself, then.” 

_‘He doesn’t think I will,’_ the other realized. _‘Jerk.’_ Summoning the new energy within himself, the air around him shattered as if made of glass. “Good-bye,” he spoke, standing. 

“…Can I… know your name?” 

“No. you’ll use it. It’s only by a technicality that this conversation is even happening.” 

“…I see.” Hugh sat back, then slowly stood. “You’re giving me no choice, then.” 

The violet-eyed man didn’t stay to ask what that was. Hugh’s watery tone had said it all- he intended to destroy his brother’s soul rather than let him live on as he was. “Ask me my name,” he spoke quickly the second he was back with Anan, the other demon lying back on the bed with still-unconscious Ezi. 

“I am curious to know to whom I am speaking,” the darker-toned man returned. 

“Shay,” his lover replied. “I’m Shay.” 

“Nice to meet you, Shay,” Anan replied, extending an arm. “Will you join me over here?” 

“With pleasure,” was the relieved reply, and immediately went over to claim his place in the other man’s arms. 

Only to be called away from them again. Back to the rectory, back in another circle- this one stronger than the others, he could feel it. “How did you-?” 

“Please,” his brother sighed. “You’ve always liked that name.” 

“Let him go, Priest,” Anan’s dark tone demanded, and the brunet head shot to the right. Shay pursed his lips. That was a very angry demon. 

Hugh wasn’t paying him any mind, though, chanting while holding an open palm toward his brother, who was feeling a pain growing inside him, a pain like he was going to be ripped apart. 

Then it stopped. And the shield wavered to spill around him like water. Warily, he raised his gaze to his surroundings again.

Anan was holding Hugh up against the opposite wall- by his neck. Part of him wanted to protest the treatment, but mostly, as the man had just tried killing himself, didn’t hold much sympathy. So he stayed where was, stagnant and silent. 

Through his blurring vision, Hugh saw that, that his brother was literally going to watch him die, and something snapped inside him. His eye line shifted to his captor. _‘Fine,’_ his mind spoke. _‘I’ll stop if you will.’_

“Do I have your word on that, Priest?” Anan snarled. “I’ve made too many allowances for you already.” 

“M-My word,” the redhead croaked. “E-Emily…” 

“Grown fond of her, have you?” the demon scoffed. “Shay?” 

He took a couple steps closer before asking, “You won’t interfere with us anymore, directly or indirectly?” 

“I w-won’t.” 

“Then I’m glad. I really didn’t want to watch Anan kill you. Let’s go,” he added to his lover, and the pastor was dropped to the floor. 

Anan pulled Shay close again, wrapping him in his wings. “Your wish is my demand,” came the endearment with a soft kiss. 

The other demon glanced at his brother, coughing and catching his breath on the floor. “Good-bye, Hugh,” he spoke, and was gone with his lover. 

He never heard Hugh’ choked response, full of anger and sadness and regret. 

“Fuck you, Allen.” 

He sat there awhile, actually debating another try, then stood and walked back upstairs. Emily was at the kitchen table, feeding Robin. Her eyes rose at his entrance, hopeful, then faltered at his dismal expression. “Hugh… I’m so sorry.” 

He shook his head, and took a seat beside her. “Now I know. And now… I can move on.”

She smiled, and leaned up to give his cheek a kiss. “I am sorry about Allen, but I’m glad to hear you’ll be living for yourself again.” 

He couldn’t stop a soft smile at her content expression. “As am I.”


End file.
